Death Guard
Dreadnought of the Death Guard, the decay of the Dreadnought's shell are indicative of the Plague Lord's "gifts" and have no affect on the Dreadnought's operations]] , Primarch of the Death Guard Legion]] The Death Guard are one of the Traitor Legions of Chaos Space Marines. They worship and devote themselves exclusively to the Chaos God Nurgle and as a result of his mutational "gifts" they have become Plague Marines; Astartes who are eternally rotting away within their Power Armour and infected with every known form of disease and decay but who are immune to all pain or minor injury. When the XIV Legion was first raised on Terra by the Emperor, its Astartes were known as the Dusk Raiders. After the XIV Legion was reunited with its Primarch Mortarion on the world of Barbarus, he renamed the Legion the Death Guard. Legion History Mortarion When the 20 gestating Primarchs of the Space Marine Legions were scattered across the galaxy through the Warp from the Emperor of Mankind's secret gene-laboratory deep beneath the Himalayan Mountains on Terra in a mysterious accident likely caused by the Ruinous Powers of Chaos, one came to rest on the planet Barbarus, a Feral World wreathed in poisonous fog. The population of the world was split into two groups: the controlling warlords who were necromancers who possessed fantastic psychic powers, along with the human settlers, who had been trapped on the planet millennia before and were now forced to eke out an existence in the poison-free valleys of the planet, fearing the wrath of the warlords and their undead and mutant creations. The Primarch-child was taken in by the most powerful of the warlords, who found him amongst the corpses of a battlefield, screaming and wailing where a normal child would have suffocated and died long before. The Overlord of Barbarus took the child in with the intention of creating a son and heir, naming him Mortarion - the child of death. Mortarion was kept in a fortress positioned at the limit of even his superhuman tolerance to the toxins in the air, while the Overlord moved his own fortress to the highest peak of the world, beyond where even Mortarion could go. He trained the child, who had a highly keen intellect and voracious appetite for knowledge; Mortarion learned everything from battle doctrine, to arcane secrets, from artifice to stratagem. However, the young Primarch's questions began to turn towards subjects the Overlord did not want to talk about, namely the pitiful creatures in the valleys that the many warlords preyed upon for corpses to reanimate and bodies to corrupt. The Deliverance of Barbarus Finally, knowing he would be unable to find the answers he desired from his adoptive father, Mortarion broke out of the fortress that had been his home and prison after killing several guards stationed at the gates of the fortress, and headed for the valleys of Barbarus. Breaking through the poisonous mists, Mortarion discovered that the prey of the warlords were in fact the same species as he, and swore to deliver them from their oppression. The people of Barbarus were slow to accept this pale, gaunt stranger from the mountains, but Mortarion was given a chance to prove his worth when mutant creatures enthralled to another warlord attacked the village. Seeing that the peasants were unable to effectively fight back, Mortarion joined the fray, wielding a massive harvesting scythe that made short work of the beasts. The warlord smiled when Mortarion advanced upon him and withdrew to the apparent safety of the deadly fog, only to be pursued and butchered by this inhumanly resilient Primarch. Accepted into the village without further reservation, Mortarion began to train the villagers in the art of warfare. Soon, representatives from other villages journeyed to learn from Mortarion, while the villages scattered across the valleys of the world were transformed into strongpoints. Mortarion travelled from settlement to settlement, teaching, building and defending his people. He recruited the toughest, most resilient men he could find, forming them into small units that trained under his supervision. He enlisted the aid of blacksmiths, craftsmen and artificers to create special suits of armour that would allow men to travel through the poisonous fog. As each battle in the mists was fought, Mortarion and his Death Guard would learn how to better adapt the armour, and themselves, to reach the more poisonous heights. Eventually, only one peak denied them access, the one on which Mortarion's adoptive father had made his home. The Coming of the Emperor brings a world into Imperial Compliance during the Great Crusade]] spearheading an assault on a poisonous planet]] Despite his adoptive father being a ruthless necromancer, Mortarion felt reluctant to attack the man who took him in and called off the planned attack. Returning to the village, Mortarion's mood darkened when he found his people talking not of his victory but of the arrival of a benevolent stranger who promised salvation to the people of Barbarus. Finding this stranger in conference with the village elders, Mortarion claimed that his people needed no outside help. The stranger commented that even Mortarion and his Death Guard were having trouble pacifying the final warlord, and offered a challenge. If Mortarion could defeat the Overlord, the stranger would leave. If not, Mortarion had to swear fealty to the stranger and the Imperium of Man he represented. Ignoring the protests of his Death Guard, Mortarion left alone to confront his adoptive father, motivated by a compulsion to prove himself to the stranger below. The confrontation was brief. The air surrounding the Overlord's fortress was so poisonous, that parts of Mortarion's armour began to rot. He collapsed at the gates of the Overlord's citadel, bellowing challenges. The final thing Mortarion saw before he passed out was the Overlord of Barbarus coming to kill him, then the stranger leaping between the two and slaying the Overlord with a single sword thrust. When he recovered, Mortarion swore fealty to the stranger, who revealed himself to be Mortarion's father, the Emperor of Mankind. The Emperor granted Mortarion command of the XIV Space Marine Legion, then known as the Dusk Raiders, who quickly adopted the name and regalia of Mortarion's Death Guard. However, the Emperor's slaying of his adoptive father proved to be a grudge Mortarion long held against his true father, for he had desired above all else to end the tyrant's life himself. When the Emperor took this chance to earn vengeance away from Mortarion, a seed of hatred and blame was placed within his heart that would in time blossom into rank betrayal. The Great Crusade Mortarion believed that victory in battle came through sheer resilience, and Horus, who used the strengths and weaknesses of the different Legions to create the most efficient fighting force possible, used his Legion in co-ordination with Mortarion's frequently. Mortarion and the Death Guard would draw out the enemy and tire them down, and then the Luna Wolves would strike. This combat tactic worked brilliantly, and Mortarion grew close to Horus. Mortarion was a grim and driven Primarch, his breathing apparatus and scythe an inseparable component of his aspect. The pallid, hairless Primarch was viewed by others as a freak, and was distant from all his brother Primarchs save the Warmaster Horus and Konrad Kruze, the Night Haunter. Some even whispered that Mortarion was more loyal to Horus than he was to the Emperor; however the Emperor claimed that loyalty to Horus was'' de facto'' loyalty to the Emperor, for the two were that close. Events would prove the Emperor sorely mistaken. The Horus Heresy begins on the surface of Istvaan III]] of the Death Guard Legion]] When Warmaster Horus turned to Chaos, it did not require much effort to drag Mortarion and his Death Guard Legion down with him. Horus had been one of the few Primarchs with whom Mortarion had felt comfortable, and as such he showed more loyalty to the Warmaster during the Great Crusade than to the Emperor himself. In addition to this, First Captain Calas Typhon, Mortarion's right-hand man, had long been a secret follower of the Ruinous Powers and eagerly manipulated the rest of the Death Guard into treading the path of damnation. Mortarion revealed his true colours during the scouring of Istvaan III, when he willingly sent potentially Loyalist elements of the Death Guard into Horus' trap. Once the Astartes who remained loyal to the Emperor were purged, the Death Guard then fought alongside their Traitor brethren during the Drop Site Massacre on Istvaan V. During the subsequent assault on Terra itself, the Death Guard were part of Horus' invasion force. However, en route, the entire Death Guard Fleet became trapped in the Immaterium due to the actions of Typhon. Typhon slew the fleet's Navigators (claiming their loyalty was still to the Emperor), then promised to lead the fleet himself with his psychic powers. The Destroyer Plague infected the fleet while they drifted aimlessly through the Warp, making a mockery of the Death Guard's legendary resistance to poison and contagions. Desperate, Mortarion offered his own soul and that of his Legion to the Ruinous Powers in exchange for deliverance from eternity trapped within the twisting corridors of Warpspace. In the Warp, drawn by the actions of Typhon, the power known as the Chaos God Nurgle responded, claiming the Death Guard for his own. The Death Guard emerged from the Warp vastly different from when they had entered, now fully dedicated to the cause of Chaos. Mortarion himself was transformed into Nurgle's greatest daemonic servant: the Prince of Decay. In the end, Horus was defeated by the Emperor, but unlike the other Legions, who splintered and fled into the Eye of Terror, Mortarion's Legion, now calling themselves the Plague Marines, made an orderly withdrawal, force after force breaking themselves on the Legion. The Post-Heresy Death Guard Within the Eye of Terror, Mortarion was elevated to become a Daemon Prince by Nurgle, and given control of a Daemon World, now known as the Plague Planet, which he shaped into the image of Barbarus, placing himself in his adoptive father's position as its chief tyrant. Mortarion is believed to still be alive in the 41st Millennium. Typhon (now called Typhus the Traveller) took a more active role in continuing the war against the Imperium by abandoning his master and striking out on his own, bringing the 'gifts' of his patron to the Emperor's followers. Typhus was especially active during the 13th Black Crusade, securing his own plague-ridden stronghold by the end of that conflict. Legion Organisation Dreadnought of the Death Guard Legion]] Mortarion was always an infantryman, and the Death Guard Legion was organised around those principles. Obedience was extended throughout every rank, and the Legion was renowned for operating as a single body in combat. The Death Guard were organised into larger Companies than other Legions, each company possessing a near identical cross-section of the Legion's equipment and specialists. After Mortarion's ascension to daemonhood, the Legion began to splinter into smaller forces, although the Plague Marines endeavour to organise themselves into multiples of seven, Nurgle's sacred number. What few vehicles remain go unmaintained, sustained either by daemonic possession or controlled by packs of Nurglings. Headquarters The original homeworld of the Death Guard, Barbarus, is assumed to have been destroyed by an Exterminatus order issued by the Inquisition after the end of the Horus Heresy, like all the other worlds belonging to the Traitor Legions. Mortarion has crafted a new home from a Daemon World called the Plague Planet within the Eye of Terror, which resembles Barbarus in many regards. Human slaves are kept in villages below the poisonous mists of the world, while the Plague Marines and other servants of Nurgle reside in fortresses constructed on the mountainsides. Plague Marines of the Death Guard Legion]] The members of the Death Guard are also known as Plague Marines. As a result of their servitude to Nurgle, they are rife with all manner of deadly diseases, which renders them immune to pain. In practical terms, this makes them harder to wound and kill than other Chaos Space Marines. While all members of the Death Guard are Plague Marines, not all Plague Marines are from the Death Guard Traitor Legion; other Chaos Space Marine armies may field Plague Marines as part of their forces. Plague Marines under the tutelage of Mortarion know how to win a battle through sheer attrition. Because Mortarion based the Death Guard heavily on infantry, the Death Guard are short some measure of fast assault vehicle and heavy weapons. As a result, Death Guard Astartes without Terminator Armour normally have to settle for special weapons such as the Melta Gun and Plasma Gun to replace heavy weapons such as Lascannons and Autocannons. Also, because the Death Guard are an infantry-based force, a Death Guard army can be made solely of Astartes with no armoured vehicles or daemons in its midst whilst still functioning as well as any other army. The average Death Guard can lay down a heavy rain of Bolter shells while still standing his ground if charged. In the game, the Plague Marines' dedication to infantry-based combat is represented by each Marine receiving the "True Grit" rule, which enables a model to fire a standard Bolter (normally a two-handed weapon) in one hand, allowing them to advance and fire more effectively. come forth, bringing death and destruction]] Many Plague Marines, particularly those who were originally members of the Death Guard Traitor Legion, still prefer to wear the Mark III "Iron" pattern suits of Power Armour first used during the Great Crusade. Even though more modern marks of Power Armour had become available to them before the Horus Heresy, the Death Guard retained a large stockpile of the heavier Mark III pattern, preferring it both for its durability and the ease with which they could customise it to better handle the rigours of the often-toxic battle zones in which the Legion excelled. The armour of Plague Marines, regardless of its type, usually suffers from severe corrosion and structural breaches over its millennia of service with a corrupted Astartes. Plague Marine Power Armour is often further modified with the inclusion of a heretical pattern "open vent" reactor backpack and blasphemous inconography as well as swelling or even cracking like a broken egg shell to contain the grotesquely mutated physique of its wearer. Deathshroud 's personal bodyguard]] The Deathshroud were the elite Battle-Brothers of the Legion who served as Primarch Mortarion's mute bodyguards during the Great Crusade. Great secrecy surrounded this elite cadre - their numbers being chosen from amongst the ranks of the Death Guard Legion - singled out and personally selected by their Primarch for their bravery and valour. Once chosen, the selected Battle-Brother would foreswear their former life as a common rank-and-file Astartes, swearing binding oathes of secrecy. They would be listed as killed in action to allay any suspicions as to their true identity, forever concealing their faces by always wearing enclosed helmets, masks or hoods. Their identity known only to their Primarch himself, even in the event of their death. The Deathshroud wore Artificer-crafted Terminator Armour of the highest quality, presenting a foreboding appearance with their barrel-chested appearance and like their Primarch, wielding large scythes called Manreapers. It was the Deathshroud's sacred duty to never stray more than forty-nine paces from Mortarion, with two Deathshroud customarily escorting the Primarch at any given time, though there may have been more hidden in the shadows. These stoic warriors presence was quite intimidating, standing uniformly at attention, still as statues. But in battle they were equally frightening, whatever the odds, they always moved inexorably towards their target, like automated killing machines. Special Weapons and Equipment What follows is a small selection of the unusual gear which can be carried by members of the Death Guard: *'Nurgle's Rot': A psychic power obtained by some members of the Death Guard. The horrific plagues of Nurgle are summoned and unleashed upon the enemy. Those not tightly armoured are instantly affected, and quickly killed by the infection. *'Blight Grenades': Shrunken heads of those who have been killed by the Death Guard, they release a cloud of gas on detonation. *'The Manreaper': The powerful daemon weapon Manreaper pays homage to Mortarion, and is carried by Typhus. The weapon often takes the shape of a scythe, like the one used by Mortarion to gain the trust of the human populace of Barbarus. The Manreaper is able to cut down swathes of enemy troops and is poisoned with a vicious toxin, allowing the bearer to wound his opponents with ease. *'The Destroyer Hive': The Destroyer Hive is only available to Typhus, the "Herald of Nurgle". It is a monstrous swarm of plague-infested flies, so numerous they blot out the sun and flood the air surrounding Typhus with contagions. It was the prize granted to Typhon when he delivered the Death Guard to Nurgle, his very body now host to the innumerable horde. Legion Combat Doctrine The Death Guard believed that victory came through sheer relentlessness. Their weapons, while not ornate, functioned without flaw. They did not manoeuvre in fanciful patterns to confuse the enemy, instead standing their ground and waiting for the enemy assaults to falter before striking back with fatal force. Any environment or situation Mortarion and his advisors could not compensate for, the Death Guard would overcome through sheer stubborn resilience. Mortarion learned warfare on a world almost covered in mountainous terrain, and even though his massive intellect allowed him to grasp the use of tanks and vehicles, the primacy of the foot soldier remained the Death Guard's trademark. Each Marine was well trained in a variety of disciplines, able to function in almost any role or environment. Legion Beliefs When Nurgle's Rot laid the Death Guard low during their time trapped in the Warp, their pride and arrogance in their strength and contempt for those they deemed weak was laid bare. The Plague Marine's subsequent surrender to Nurgle left the Death Guard with an incredible depth of self-hatred and despair that only fuels their sole desire: to infect the strong, slay the weak and bring everyone and everything to rot and ruin. Their own debasement would no longer seem so shameful if Nurgle's pestilence dragged the rest of the galaxy down into the same depths of ruin and despair. Legion Warcry The Death Guard have no warcry, believing that like plagues and pestilence, death should come silently. Before the Heresy the Astartes of the XIV Legion would shout "For Terra and Mortarion!" when they entered the fray and the 7th Great Company in particular used the cry "Count the Seven!" Notable Death Guard *'Mortarion' - Also known as the Death Lord or the Prince of Decay after he turned to Chaos, Mortarion was one of the original twenty Imperial Primarchs created by the Emperor of Mankind. He was given command of the Death Guard Space Marine Legion on the arrival of the Emperor to his homeworld of Barbarus, but he turned to the Forces of Chaos during the Horus Heresy. At present, Mortarion is the greatest Daemon Prince of Nurgle and the Daemon Primarch of the Death Guard Chaos Space Marines. *'Typhus the Traveller (formerly First Captain Calas Typhon)' - The first Astartes of the Death Guard to turn to the service of Chaos in his desire for power, Calas Typhon, once the First Captain of the Death Gaurd's 1st Great Company and the second greatest Astartes in the Legion after the Primarch Mortarion, is now known as the Herald of Nurgle and the Host of the Destroyer Hive, perhaps the most terrible of the many pestilences unleashed on the universe by Nurgle. He is still in command of the powerful the Chaos Battleship Terminus Est, which has been under his control since the Battle of Istvaan III during the Horus Heresy, though it has been much warped by the power of Chaos and the Plague Lord since those long-ago days 10,000 years ago. *'Commander Ignatius Grulgor' - Captain of the 2nd Great Company. During the massacre on Istvaan III Grulgor was posted on the Eisenstein to kill Captain Garro and the hundred strong company of Astartes with him. Was killed for the first time in a firefight in the gun decks of the Eisenstein, after a stray bolt pistol shot released the Life-Eater virus intended to be fired on Istvaan III. After the Escape of the Eisenstein and the following Warp trip, the body of Grulgor was reanimated by the Ruinous Powers as perhaps one of the first Plague Marines. After a desperate battle, Grulgor's body was destroyed after the Eisenstein made an emergency transition back to real space. However, it is likely that Grulgor survived these events as a newly transformed daemonic spirit, as a Nurgleite Daemon Prince known as Grulgor heled lead the Forces of Chaos during the Medusa V Campaign in the late 41st Millennium. *'Ullis Temeter' - Captain of the 4th Great Company. Temeter remained loyal to the Emperor, despite the spread of corruption throughout his Legion. He met his ultimate fate on the surface of Istvaan III. When Saul Tarvitz of the Emperor's Children brought warning of the Warmaster's treachery, Temeter and hundreds of Loyalist Astartes sought cover, as Horus order the viral bombardment of the planet. Thanks to Tarvitz last minute warning, some of the Loyalist forces were able to take cover in air tight bunkers. Temeter, along with his fellow Captains from the Luna Wolves, Garviel Loken, Tarik Torgaddon, and Saul Tarvitz of the Emperor's Children, managed to turn the rag-tag loyalist survivors into a cohesive fighting unit. Tarvitz was instrumental in turning a planned massacre into a successful guerrilla war, confounding even the great Primarchs' best laid plans. Temeter, along with his fellow Loyalists apparently met their final fate on Istvaan III. (Presumed Deceased) *'Battle-Captain Nathaniel Garro' - Nathaniel Garro was the Battle-Captain of the Death Guard's 7th Great Company. Leader of the 70 surviving Astartes who alone of the Death Guard Loyalists escaped the betryal of Horus on Istvaan III aboard the Imperial Navy frigate Eisenstein to bring word of Horus' betrayal to the Emperor. He held to the original tenets of the Legion when many of his Battle-Brothers chose to follow the Traitors, Horus, Mortarion, and First Captain Typhon's decision to serve Chaos and conquer the Imperium for themselves rather than trust in the will of the Emperor. After a lucky rendezvous with the Imperial Fists' space fortress Phalanx, news of Horus' treachery was brought to Terra and the Emperor, which could well have saved the Imperium. While his historical fate is uncertain, it is believed that Garro, along with the remaining Loyalist Luna Wolves Astartes, Iacton Qruze, was ordered by Malcador the Sigillite to gather 8 Astartes from both the Loyalist and Traitor Legions across the galaxy by the newly who would later form the precursor of the Grey Knights Chapter of Space Marines and along with 4 lords and administrators of the Imperium would forge the secret organisation that would later became the Imperial Inquisition. After arriving on Terra, Garro's Power Armour had all of its Death Guard regalia removed and replaced with the personal sigil of Malcador, an "I" with three horizontal lines through its center, the icon that would later become fasmous as the Rosette of the Inquisition. During his mission for the Sigiliite, Garro consistently referred to himself as a "Knight Errant" and the member of a "Legion of One." Garro wields the potent relic Power Sword called Libertas. *'Solun Decius' - Decius was a member of the 7th Great Company commanded by Battle Captain Nathaniel Garro, and the youngest member of Captain Garro's command squad. Brother Decius remained loyal to Garro, despite the corruption that had begun to creep into the Space Marine Legions under Warmaster Horus' command, in the form of the warrior lodges. Garro expressed his disapproval of the secretive lodges and so, Decius chose not to join the warrior-lodge that existed inside the Death Guard when offered membership. Being a part of Garro's command squad, he was aboard the Eisenstein when his Captain took control of the vessel and fled the Isstvan system in an attempt to bring word of Horus' treachery to Emperor. Enroute to Terra, Decius and a number of his fellow Death Guard fought a battle against the reanimated corpses of their former traitorous comrades, the first Plague Marine of Nurgle. Decius was grievously injured when he was stabbed by one of the Plague Marine's deceased knives, and in a vain attempt to halt the vile corruption, he bravely cut off his own arm. The severely wounded marine was then taken to the Apothecarion and put under the care of Apothecary Voyen, but alas, there was no cure to be found to ease young Decius' suffering. After completing their arduous journey and delivering their message to the Emperor's acting Regent, Malcador the Sigillite, Garro and his men were placed under house arrest and held in solitary confinement in a fortress on Luna, under the watchful eyes of the Silent Sisterhood. Their fate was yet to be decided. In the meantime, the mortally wounded Decius finally lost his fight to the Nurgle's Rot that ran rampant throughout his deceased and corpulent form. Giving himself fully to Father Nurgle, Decius' body metamorphosised into the mutated form of the daemonic entity, known as the Lord of the Flies. His twisted body took on a daemonic appearance; arachnid-like head with numerous eyes and mandibles in place of its mouth, his decapitated arm growing grotesquely into a large power claw-like, great skeletal hand. The Lord of Flies wrecked havoc inside the fortress killing two former comrades before Captain Garro strode forth and slew the monstrosity outside the fortress on Luna's surface, casting the Lord of Flies' daemonic spirit back into the Warp from whence it came. *'Meric Voyen' - Meric Voyen was a member and company Apothecary of the 7th Great Company commanded by Battle Captain Nathaniel Garro. The Battle-Captain was furious with Voyen, when the Apothecary confessed that he was a member of the secret warrior lodges that had begun to spring up amongst the Death Guard Legion. Garro let it be known to his men that he did not approve, for he felt that these lodges, though they had their worth, were ultimately predicated upon secrecy and the act of concealment, and he would take no part in it. He later pulled Voyen aside and confronted him in private. Though he formally censored the Apothecary for being a member of the warrior lodges, he made the Apothecary swear to him that he would never keep any secrets from him. Voyen readily agreed, but knew in his heart that it would take much to regain his commander's trust. During the Istvaan Campaign, Garro’s 7th Great Company fought in concert with the Emperor's Children’s elite 1st Company against traitorous forces on Istvaan Extremeis, the outermost planet within the Istvaan System. Whilst fighting against a powerful Slaaneshi psyker known as a Warsinger, Garro sustained serious injuries; crushing damage to his torso, arm as well as the loss of his right leg from the mid-thigh down. He was only saved from certain death by the timely ministrations of an Apothecary from the Emperor’s Children Legion – their Chief Apothecary, Fabius Bile, much to Voyen's displeasure. The Legion’s Apothecaries had not declared him fully healed and therefore Garro was deemed unfit for battlefield operations. His command also remained on limited duty until their commander was fit to reenter combat. As a result, Garro and his company would not be going down to unleash the final assault upon Isstvan III. Therefore, they would remain aboard the frigate Eisenstein providing standby tactical support for the Drop Pod deployment operation, and remain on alert to perform rapid-reaction interdict duties. Before the mission began, First-Captain Typhon pulled Commander Grulgor aside and spoke to him of their Primarch’s desire to bring Garro to the Warmaster’s banner over the Emperor's, but they both knew that Garro would never betray the Master of Mankind. When the turning point arrived, Typhon informed Grulgor that there were certain duties that Horus would want him to perform. The Commander relished his part in this conspiracy against Garro, whom he had long found insufferable. Aboard the Eisenstein, suspicious of Commander Grulgor's actioins, the Apothecary stealthily made his way to the launch bay to investigate. He saved Garro's housecarl from narrowly being captured by Grulgor’s men. Kalab shared with Voyen what he had witnessed. Digesting what the housecarl told him, Voyen realised with growing horror that the deadly cargo were Life-Eater virus bombs – an engineered viral strain of such complete lethality that it could only be deployed in the most extreme circumstances, usually against the most foul xenos. Informing his commander of Grulgor's actions, Garro decided to confront the treacherous commander. With only Apothecary Voyen, Battle-Brother Sendek and his housecarl, Garro confronted Commander Grulgor and his entire command squad and a handful of naval crew. A vicious fight ensued and Garro and Voyen narrowly avoided death. Grulgor and his men suffered the lethal effects of the Life-Eater pathogen when it was accidentally released, when a stray bolter round punctured one of warheads, and Grulgor and his men died screaming in agony. During their flight to Terra to bring warning to Imperium of the treachery of Warmaster Horus, Voyen second-guessed his commander's actions multiple times, but ultimately, Garro's desperate gamble of detonating the frigate's warp engines when they became trapped in the Warp, paid off. They were rescued by Primarch Rogal Dorn and his Imperial Fists Legion. Aboard the Phalanx, they brought word of the Warmaster's treachery to Rogal Dorn. The Imperial Fists brought Garro and his men to Luna, where they were imprisoned within the Somnus Citadel of the Silent Sisterhood. One of Garro's men, Solun Decius, finally succumbed to the mysterious contagion he had contracted when the Loyalist Death Guard were confronted aboard the Eisenstein by the reanimated corpses of Grulgor and his men - the first Plague Marines. A vicious battle ensued, and Garro was able to destroy the Chaos-tainted Decius. Following this final battle, Voyen informed Garro of his intentions to renounce his oaths as a warrior in order to dedicate his life as healer and to discover a cure for the mysterious contagion, later identified as Nurgle's Rot, that had claimed their Battle-Brother Decius. *'Blight-Master Ussax' - Ussax is a veteran of the Death Guard Traitor Legion, and known as one of the Daemon Primarch Mortarion’s inner circle of sorcerers. He is well known to the Ordo Malleus and to the Grey Knights, having been responsible for countless millions of deaths throughout the millennia. Ussax is held to be one of the most darkly gifted concoctors of blights, afflictions and plagues serving the Death Guard, and his recent appearance in the warzones of the Jericho Reach, attended by a cadre of Plague Marines, is a cause for much concern amongst those with knowledge of what he is capable of. According to recent findings presented to the Chamber of Vigilance, Blight-master Ussax has been present in the Reach for around three years, travelling from one warzone to the next. At each battlefield, he gathers up a grim and unspeakable harvest from the dead and the dying, before returning to some as yet undiscovered fastness to concoct his latest ague. This he then unleashes upon the next battlefield he attends, once more harvesting the bodies of the victims. Thus, so it is feared, the Blight-master is in some blasphemous manner refining his plagues, using he raging conflicts of the Jericho Reach as some vile breeding ground. Legion Fleet The following vessels were known to belong to the Legion fleet of the Death Guard before and during the Horus Heresy: *''Barbarus' Sting'' (Strike Craft) *''Eisenstein'' (Frigate) '- The ''Eisenstein was destroyed in the course of its famous flight to bring word of the Warmaster Horus' betrayal to the Emperor on Terra at the direction of Nathaniel Garro. *Endurance' '(Capital Ship, Unknown Class)' *Indomitable Will'' (Capital Ship, Unknown Class) *Plagueclaw (Capital Ship, Unknown Class) - The Plagueclaw was a vessel known to be present in the Death Guard's Legion fleet after they were corrupted by Chaos. It may originally have been a different vessel, even one of those named here, and been renamed after the Death Guard swore its allegiance to Nurgle. *''Reapers' Scythe'' (Battle-Barge) *''Spectre of Death'' (Capital Ship, Unknown Class) *''Stalwart'' (Battle-Barge) *''Terminus Est ''(Capital Ship, Unknown Class) - The Terminus Est was the flagship of First Captain Calas Typhon and remains his vessel today now that he has become Typhus, a Chaos Lord and the Herald of Nurgle, though the vessel has become as twisted and unrecognisable as its master. *''Undying'' (Capital Ship, Unknown Class) *''Valley of Haloes'' (Supply Hauler) Legion Appearance The Chaos Space Marines of the Death Guard often wear the antique Mark III "Iron" pattern of Power Armour. Legion Colours Before the Horus Heresy, the Death Guard's Power Armour was a marble white with green trims and decorations. After their acceptance of Nurgle as their patron, their armour has taken on a sickly green appearance. Plague Marines are known for having many boils, sores, and open wounds visible on their bodies, and the more mutated often sport tentacles or the trademark single horn commonly seen on minions of Nurgle. The helmets of Plague Marine Power Armor often resemble old-fashioned gasmasks, particularly those of Russian or German make during the two World Wars, in reference to the poison mists of Mortarion's homeworld, Barbarus. Mortarion, with his pale skin, huge scythe and hooded robes, bears a great resemblance to classical representations of the Grim Reaper, the embodiment of Death himself. Legion Badge Before the Horus Heresy, the Death Guard's badge was a green skull within a sunburst icon. After the Heresy, when they accepted the Plague Lord as their patron Chaos God, the Legion has chosen to wear the Mark of Nurgle as their Legion badge. Sources *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (4th Edition) *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (3rd Edition, 2nd Codex) *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (3rd Edition, 1st Codex) *''Codex: Chaos'' (2nd Edition) *''Codex: Eye of Terror'' (3rd Edition), pp. 9, 17 *''Deathwatch: First Founding'' (RPG), pp. 84-85 *''Horus Heresy: Visions of Death'' by Alan Merrett *''Imperial Armour Volume Seven - The Siege of Vraks - Part Three'' *''Index Astartes III, "The Lost and the Damned - The Death Guard Legion"'' *''Realm of Chaos: The Lost and the Damned'' *''Warhammer 40,000 Rulebook'' (6th Edition) *''White Dwarf'' 303 (US), "Crux Terminatus - Plague Marines", pp. 24-29 *''White Dwarf'' 291 (US), "Plague Bearers: Death Guard Fiction" & "Tactica Death Guard" *''White Dwarf'' 282 (AUS), "Heroes and Villains of the 41st Millennium – Typhus, Herald of Nurgle" *''White Dwarf'' 264 (US), "Index Astartes (First Founding): The Lost and the Damned - The Death Guard Space Marine Legion", pp. 68-75 *''White Dwarf'' 204 (US), "Plague Marines: Chaos Plague Marines of Nurgle", pp. 33-35 *''Galaxy in Flames'' (Novel) by Ben Counter *''The Flight of the Eisenstein'' (Novel) by James Swallow *''Fulgrim'' (Novel) by Graham McNeill *''A Thousand Sons'' (Novel) by Graham McNeill *''The First Heretic'' (Novel) by Aaron Dembski-Bowden *''Prospero Burns'' (Novel) by Dan Abnett Gallery DeathGuardPowerArmour.jpg|A Plague Marine of the Death Guard Traitor Legion File:Apostles_of_Contagion.jpg|A Chaos Space Marine of the Apostles of Contagion, a large Death Guard warband, led by the vile Chaos Sorcerer Necrosius, the Hand of Nurgle Lords of Decay Death Guard Warband.jpg|A Chaos Space Marine of the Lords of Decay, a large Death Guard warband that has had multiple encounters with the Imperium over the past millennium and has been led by Mortarion himself The Tainted Death Guard Warband.JPG|A Chaos Space Marine of the Tainted, a large Death Guard warband, now allied with the Daemon Prince Mamon Death Guard Terminator.jpg|Death Guard Plague Marine Terminator Death Guard Chaos Dreadnought.jpg|Death Guard Chaos Dreadnought Tainted Dreadclaw.jpg|Dreadclaw Assault Boat of the Death Guard Warband called The Tainted Death Guard Rhino.jpg|Death Guard Rhino Armoured Personnel Carrier Death Guard predator.jpg|Death Guard Predator Death Guard Land Raider.jpg|Death Guard Land Raider with the Plague Lord's decay only just beginning File:Lords_of_Decay_Land_Raider2.jpg|Lords of Decay corrupted Land Raider Death Guard Defiler.jpg|Chaos Defiler of the Death Guard Category:D Category:Chaos_Space_Marine_Legions Category:First Founding Category:Chaos